Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny (storyline)
Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny 'is an upcoming non-canonical Nazi Zombies storyline that is to be created by Daniel Smith. Backstory Daniel Smith always intended for a sequel to the ''Apocalypse II: Left Behind storyline to be made. He had had the Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny ''storyline planned out since he started the ''Origins storyline. Creator Commentary Daniel Smith: "I think this installment of the Apocalypse trilogy somewhat strays away from the literal meaning of the word 'apocalypse', which means a large, global disaster of some sorts. Nevertheless, I do feel that this sequel will be great." Daniel Smith: "This storyline had a lot of inspiration from Brink, a 2011 first-person shooter video game. As the storyline unfolds, you will notice that a lot of the towns and cities are references to towns and cities in Brink. Along with being related to Brink, you will also notice that Resident Evil also has a lot of input and references in the storyline. The most main one being 'Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants', which is a play-on of 'Bio-Organic Weapons' from Resident Evil." Daniel Smith: "Most weapons from the Apocalypse II: Left Behind ''storyline will return, along with some new weapons. Consequently, with the addition of new weapons, other weapons will need to be removed. A new Wonder Weapon named the 'Sonic Boomer', which is basically an upgraded Thundergun, is set to appear. And a few other weapons have recieved name changes as well, most notably the M16A4, Skorpion, Desert Eagle, Intervention, and .44 Magnum. Some weapons have recieved minor name changes. For example, the AK-74u is now called the 'AKS-74u'. Daniel Smith: "The always-loved Pack-a-Punch Machine and Mystery Box will certainly appear, as well a Mystery Box variant called the 'Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box'. Perk-a-Colas and Power-Ups also reappear. A new Perk-a-Cola, called 'Diver', which allows the player to breathe underwater, will appear. Unfortunately, like weapons, with the addition of a new Perk-a-Cola an older Perk must be removed. The removed Perk is Double Tap. A new Power-Up called 'Assassin' makes it debut in this map. Assassin is the Power-Up version of Deadshot Daiquiri.﻿ Storyline In the year 2020, The Rapture occured, in which millions of people disappeared, sending panic throughout the world. A man named Joseph Deiss stepped forward, offering his leadership. Unbeknownst to his followers, he was actually the Anti-Christ. Marines Jackson Falls, Andrew Six, Christopher Smith, and Joshua Thomas became renegades, and flee to Israel, where they met a mysterious Russian man named Dimitri Markhov, who sent them on odd missions. One of the missions was to find and bring back an ancient script that Markhov believed could reverse all the terrible things that had happened to the planet. The four men succeeded and delivered to the script to Markhov. Markhov read it aloud. Suddenly strange things occured, and eventually, all the evil things that had happened to the Earth had been reversed; Demons were gone, the Anti-Christ died, zombies disappeared, and the Earth was peaceful. But it wasn't long until a new threat arose. In 3/11/1﻿ (what would have been 3/11/2021), the ocean levels began to rise. By 9/28/6 (what would have been 9/28/2027) the oceans' water had almost completely enveloped North America, South America, Europe, and Australia. In order to keep the human race alive, a gigantically large floating city called the Ark of Eden was built and centered somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Years past and the Ark of Eden's population rose greatly, quickly surpassing the population limit by eighty-thousand. To keep control, the Ark of Eden Military was formed. The Ark of Eden Military was responsible for handling riots, bioweapons, and uprisings. Some citizens of the Ark of Eden felt the Ark of Eden Military was controlling their every move, and thus the Resistance was formed. Two years have passed since the Ark of Eden became an everlasting battleground, and the Resistance and Ark of Eden Military are constantly fighting for control of the Ark of Eden. Chapters 'Chapter 1 *On The Defensive *Surrounded *Rescue Inbound 'Chapter 2' *Plague *Extermination 'Chapter 3' *Container City *Toxin *Loss of a Comrade *Escape 'Chapter 4' *Premonition *Insanity *Sea Lab *Retaliation 'Chapter 5' *Divided Destiny *Downfall 'Bonus Mission' *Outside World New Weapons Each weapon now has aquatic camouflage applied to it. *A16 *M9mm *M60E4 *Therapy *Shark v.2 *Sea Eagle *.69 Magnum *Leichen Rifle *Sonic Boomer Speculation There has already been speculation that a sequel is to be made. Smith responded by saying: "Are you fucking retarded? Another Apocalypse installment? Pfft... three is enough." Later on, Smith had created the storyline for Apocalypse IV, but said that he's sure there won't be another installment. ﻿ Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith